What Ever It Takes
by if-i-could-love
Summary: What if it hadn't been Mr. Schue who found Finn that day singing in the shower? What if it had been Rachel, the girl who would do what ever it takes to find her leading man to make the Glee Club successful. Well here's what she would do...


** Hey guys! Might end up doing another installment off of this one to fill another GKM request but we'll see. Thank you for everyone who commented on my last story it was appreciated. On tumblr I am anything-gohs so follow if you'd like to. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and if not then oh well I guess. Until next time!**

* * *

It was another long day for Rachel Berry. Between trying to get the Glee club started and rehearsing, well it's just been rough. She spent most of the day singing and when she herself wasn't singing then she was coaching the other members on how to sing. Sure they weren't exactly appreciative of her advice and forwardness on what they should work on but one day they would thank her.

Sure maybe she wants the Glee club to work out for selfish reasons but sometimes you need to be selfish and do what ever it takes in order to make your dreams come true. Having a good Glee club and being able to win nationals would do wonders for her. She can already imagine someone from a Broadway or a record label sitting in the audience as they perform. Of course Rachel would be lead and when they hear her beautiful voice they'll have no choice but to offer her a recording contract and a lead role on Broadway. Then of course after her new found fame she would receive book and movie deals. The rest of the members will be able to then think back and remember when she taught them how to sing to their full potential and be grateful.

There was of course something missing from both her dream future and in the Glee club and that is a leading man. Kurt just doesn't have the voice to carry most songs. Then there is Arty. Arty can sing yes but in competitions dancing is a big bonus and she doesn't feel that he would be able to keep up with her, but in a different life, sure, maybe.

Of course they still have open spots in the club and hopefully they'll be able to recruit some people once they're able to see what they can do. They can totally make Glee club cool or they can at least try. And dammit Rachel Berry always succeeds when she tries. Do what ever it takes. Maybe if she finds a leading man for the club they can have a storybook romance and continue down the same path. Be the lead's in Glee, be the leads in all of the school plays, be discovered together, become a super duo who puts out an album of duets and stars on Broadway together. It would be perfect if only she could find him.

Rachel leaves the auditorium and see's a bunch of dumb jocks walking down the hall. Practice must be over now and so she stays as close to the lockers as she can and holds her sheet music close to her. Hoping they won't see her and that she can just somehow blend into the lockers. Of course that doesn't happen though and Noah Puckerman is the one who starts the taunting before he and his friends get bored and walk out of the school to go home for the day.

Making it to her locker she hears a faint noise. She grabs what she needs and closes her locker. She ends up walking closer to the sound almost as if the voice is pulling her closer. It's coming from the boys locker room and it's still muffled through the door. From what she can tell is that even though this is apparently a jock, the boy can sing. Which means one thing and one thing only. Rachel wants him as her leading man.

She looks up and down the hall way twice before slowly opening the locker room door. She crept inside as quietly as possible and once she was safely in she heard it. The voice of the boy who would be her leading man now and forever. The sound of the showers running is almost like the background music to his voice and the room is giving such great acoustics and well Rachel thinks she's in love and she hasn't even seen him yet!

She slowly leans out to look out from behind the lockers and see's the boy dancing, singing and just full blown rocking out to REO SpeedWagons 'Can't Fight This Feeling'. It's not just any boy or jock either. It's the quarterback Finn Hudson. Rachel's always found him attractive and though he's a little goofy and sometimes slow she now finds everything about him appealing.

Watching him wash his body she gets an idea and her mantra for achieving all of her dreams rings through her head and she whispers "do what ever it takes." She slowly tiptoes to the cubicle where Finn is showering. She rounds the little wall that separates the one next to him and stands behind him. Far enough back so that she doesn't get wet from the spray. Though looking at him in this moment in this way has her soaked in ways she never really thought was possible.

She stands there taking him in. His back looks so soft and what she wouldn't give to lick the water drops rolling down his back. His back flexes and shows off his dimples he has at the bottom of his back and she licks her lips as her eyes go lower. His ass is so tiny and cute she almost giggles and has the urge to smack it and yell 'good game!' like she see's teammates usually do.

She makes her decision fast and quickly and quietly strips down until she's naked. Shaking out her hands and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she takes a few steps forward into the mist. Pressing her body against Finn's and he completely freezes. He may not have a lot of experience but he knows what boobs feel like, since his girlfriend Quinn lets him sometimes go under the shirt and over the bra, and so he knows boobs are currently pressing into his lower back. He knows it's not Quinn because hello celibacy club! She's also not that short so he doesn't know who this could be.

He looks over his shoulder a bit and notices that it's that cute little Jewish girl from Spanish class with the big mouth. They've barely even said hello why would she be on him in his shower right now?

"Uh hey, this is the uh guys locker room and if the girls is locked or something there are other stalls to like shower in." he tries to say calmly even though he is beyond confused. He feels Rachel let out a slight giggle against his back.

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk… Or if I could ask you for something. A favor really." after she says this Finn tries to turn around but then Rachel's hands slip around his body and down his stomach right above his dick.

His head shoots forward as he asks "What is it" and so Rachel gives him her pitch as she feels him raising below where she is just playing with his pubes.

"Well Finn I couldn't help but hear your voice and be captivated by it and it honestly drew me to you from down the hall and I just had to come in here to hear more of it and well when I saw it was you I just knew I had to get you to join the Glee club to be the leading man, to be my leading man and so now here we are." she rambles all in one breath and between all of the words and her hand playing so close to his erection and her body again his Finn is just trying to clear his head to figure out what it is that she's actually asking.

"I h-have a girlfriend already sorry." he stutters out a bit.

Rachel's hand goes a bit lower and grips his erection the best she can because the man may have a tiny ass but his dick is far from it. She slowly brings her hand to the tip and lightly circles it with her pointer finger bringing Finn sensations he's never felt before. "I know that but I wanted to know if you would join the Glee club and we'll work on the rest of the leading man responsibilities later" she whispers seductively and Finns hips jerk forward. She gets a hold of him again and begins a slow motion with her hand. She pumps him quickly a couple of times but on the third time she goes up and down slowly and when she reaches the head she twists her hand.

Finn getting a bit more confident asks what he would be getting out of it to which Rachel goes to the front of his body and says "I have no gag reflex." His eyes go wide as she grabs the body wash and starts washing his chest. She's feeling his muscles and almost massaging every thing. She pinches a nipple of his and he gasps at it. She slowly soaps up his dick as she strokes him and washes that and his balls for him. She lets him rinse and gets down on her knees. She lifts nuzzles his cock and asks "So what will it be, will you join or should I just take your towel to dry off and leave?"

"Um I…" Rachel licks his tip "Yes I'm in lets sing we'll sing or I'll sing I don't care just keep doing what you're doing please!" he yells out and Rachel laughs as she finally sucks on the tip of his cock.

One might think she's done this before but she hasn't. She's a virgin with a strict schedule that yes of course includes masturbation. Other then that and what she's read and seen in porn about oral sex is all the knowledge and experience she has with this. Finn doesn't seem to mind her inexperience though with the way he groans when she licks around the head and slowly sinks down.

"Fuck you're good at this and you look so fucking sexy right now in here sucking my cock like the crazy slut you are" he mumbles out fast with a harsh breath. She bobbed her head slightly and began sucking as hard as she could as she took as much of him in her mouth as possible. When the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat she began swallowing. "Wow you really don't have a gag reflex" and at that her began jerking his hips a little bit with her motions. "I can't believe you came in here just to suck me off. If I had I would've shoved my cock down your throat a long time ago." Finn grunted out as his hips began to pick up speed.

Rachel went ahead and pulled back until there was a pop and he fell out of her mouth. She lifted his dick until it was flat against his stomach. Staring at his balls she took her hand and felt them. Seeing how they felt and playing with them in her hand. Bringing her face closer she licked at them and sucked one into her mouth lightly. She was still jerking him slowly but steadily and switched to the other ball. When she pulled back they were soaked with her spit.

Taking his cock she licked the underside of it until she sucked in the head. Finns head was spinning and it was like sensory overload. He knew he was going to cum soon and so he tangled his fingers in her hair and began thrusting. Picking up his pace he began muttering dirty things like 'take it' 'suck that cock' 'you fucking love it'. His dick kept hitting the back of her throat causing her to swallow around in each time he did. She knew he was close so when he started slower but longer strides she knew what was bound to happen. She reached up and played with his balls and he did one last press of his hips. She sucked hard as he held her to him with his cock buried to the hilt which made her throat convulse around him causing him to cum. "Fuck yes swallow my cum Rach swallow it all. Drink it baby." he began murmering as his hips slowed and he let out all of the cum he had, drop by drop.

Finally he softened and pulled out of her mouth. He reached down and pulled her up. After that they were both quiet. Finn washed Rachel's hair as an unspoken 'thank you'. Once they were done he shut the water off and kind of shook off his wetness like a dog would and it made Rachel laugh. They shared a smile where it reached there eyes and it was like they knew something at that moment changed. Finn saw Rachel pick up her clothes from the floor and he took them for her being mindful that they would be soaked if she put them on now. So he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around her shoulders and whispered in her ear "so when does Glee start?"


End file.
